1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method and arrangement for storing keys to locks and controlling the use of keys through the utilisation of a locking arrangement comprising a number of locks.
2. Background of the Invention
Particularly in lock systems where the locks are arranged to control individual devices, such as parking meters, slot machines, fuel dispensing points etc. that involve access rights and possibly collection of payments perhaps by several different people at certain intervals, a certain problem exists with regard to arranging the use of keys and the control of use appropriately.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a method and a storage and locking arrangement based on the utilisation of a storage box or similar, which makes it simple and efficient to control the use of locks in lock systems referred to in the above by arranging appropriate storage for keys and efficient controls for the use of them.
The objectives of the invention are achieved as described in more detail primarily in the claims.